Side Story
by Scriitor Neautorizat
Summary: Trunks and Goten from Dissension and Punishment. yaoi baby. yaoi... This isn't part of the real deal. It's just something I felt like writing.


_**This isn't part of the real fanfiction. It's just smth I felt like writing. It doesn't affect the events from the real deal, it didn't actually happen. But if it were to be placed in a time according to the real fiction, it would be after chapter 15 of course. Whatever, I wrote this because I couldn't make Ch 15 sound just like the way I would've liked it to sound, due to previous events and feelings. Here, the two are more accustomed to each other and to 'the idea'. Enjoy :)**_

"I never knew someone actually lived here!" Goten said peering through a dirty broken window while holding his hands over his brows, to block the light. "It must be very old..."

He straightened his back and walked away. He turned his head at Trunks and saw that the prince had a grin on his face.

"Let's check it out!" Trunks said slapping Goten on the shoulder.

"Why?" Goten asked exasperated, but the prince had already stepped over the moldy threshold. "It's just a stinkin' old house. No one lives here anymore..."

"Yeah, but someone did once."Trunks said excited. Goten shook his head in annoyance, but he followed the prince inside. The smell of closed moldy rotten air hit him like a slap across the face the second he stepped over the threshold. He wrinkled his nose and coughed.

"Good mercy," the boy whispered and looked around him. Everything was very dirty and covered in dust. The hall walls were full of cracks and stains of...who knew what. One wall had a huge hole in the middle of it. Through it, Goten saw the prince in what seemed to have been the kitchen. " Can we go now?"

"Why? Are you scared?"Trunks teased over his shoulder.

"Of what...getting dirty...?"Goten mumbled under his breath and walked through the hole in the wall inside the kitchen. Trunks was curiously looking through the remains of the cupboards and drawers.

"Do you expect to find something?" Goten asked with a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice. Trunks stopped and gave him a look.

"I'm just curious...!" he explained himself and went to the sink. He tried the faucets. The entire sink seemed to shriek and shake. But then dirty muddy water began to pour through the tap.

"It still works!" Trunks said with a smile on his face. Goten raised an eyebrow at him, simply not understanding what was so fascinating about this. Actually, the prince always seemed to be fascinated about everything, no matter how mundane and ordinary it was for everybody else.

"Do you know who used to live here?" the prince asked and walked out of the kitchen. Goten made an annoyed sound and turned off the slimy water. He peered through the small window that was in front of the sink.

"Have no idea...but this place has been like this since I can remember. The owner probably died and no one else took care of it...or maybe they just moved in the city...who knows...who cares..."

He looked around him and noticed that he couldn't hear the prince anymore. He frowned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Your Highness?" he asked and searched around him in the living-room. Damn it, if he just left him like that he'll...what? He had to give in to every one of the prince's whims because...well, let's face it, the prince had him wrapped around his finger.

He started when something moved from a pile of debris in the corner of the room. He breathed in relief when he saw that it was just some critter. The sun was already at twilight and the shadows inside the house began to look a bit menacing. Not that he was afraid...

"Your Highness? Oh, come on..." he mumbled and pushed open the door that led in the bedroom. It was a bit brighter in there for the window above the bed was facing the west, where the sun was setting.

Just as Goten made one step inside the room, some hands gripped him by the shoulders, making him jump five feet in the air and let out a small shriek. When he turned around, he rolled his eyes in annoyance as it was the stupid prince who was playing tricks on him.

"Ha-ha..."Goten mocked, although his heart was still pounding in his chest.

"What's the matter, Saiyan, scared of ghosts?"

"Ghosts?"

"You know...spirits?"

Goten raised an eyebrow at him. Trunks shrugged it off. "Never mind, you people don't get it."

"Can we go now?" Goten asked crossing his arms to his chest. Trunks moved around the room, checking out the small furniture.

"Why are you so anxious to leave?" he asked while looking attentively at what seemed to be a drawing of a little kid. He couldn't decipher what it wanted to be, though...

"You know what Saiyans use this place for?" Goten asked pushing some dirt aside with his boot. The prince didn't reply. He was still looking around. "Sex."

Finally the prince looked over at him. "This is their little brothel?"

"Can't you tell by the smell?"

"It doesn't smell _that_ bad..." Trunks said and slowly walked to Goten. The low-class watched him approach, arms still crossed to his chest. The prince stopped in front of him.

"If this is a brothel, why isn't there anyone here?"

"How should I know, your Highness?" Goten asked, a bit annoyed by the prince's silly questions. He simply wanted to leave. This place stunk.

"Why are you so angry?" Trunks asked and searched Goten's face. Goten frowned at him.

"I'm not angry...I just want to leave..."

"Why...? Does this place make you feel uncomfortable?"

His voice became smoother. Goten found himself staring up into the prince's eyes. He didn't even notice when he got so close to him. He made a step back and then walked to the bed, to look outside the window.

Trunks pursed his lips in a frustrated smile when Goten slithered his way out of his control.

"Huh, look at that...we can see the city from here," the low-class commented in a quiet voice. "Did you- "

Just when he turned around to talk to the prince, he got pushed into the nightstand that was next to the bed. The prince covered his mouth with his own and gave him a burning kiss. His hands grabbed Goten's ass and lifted him on the nightstand. Goten put his hands on his chest and pushed him off. He tried to catch his breath.

"You've got to be kidding me," he sneered.

"Shut up."Trunks demanded and planted another kiss on Goten's lips. Goten tried to act revolted, but his body still reacted to the prince's moves not his own will. He moaned quietly when the prince bit his lower lip and then kissed his chin, his neck, his collarbone. Goten let his head fall back against the wall as Trunks tugged on his armor, desperate to explore more skin. He raised his head up and locked eyes with Goten, who understood how things would go down. They couldn't back down from this point...

Trunks began stretching out Goten's armor to take it off. The low-class raised his arms up and the prince pulled it over his head. He was in his undershirt now.

Goten turned his head on a side and seductively rubbed his leg around Trunks' hip, while he endeavored to take his own armor off.

"Fucking nuisance!" Trunks muttered and threw his armor aside. He attacked Goten's mouth again, sliding his tongue inside. Goten reacted to his moves and that turned him on even more. At least this time it won't be like being with a stiff mannequin.

Goten wrapped his legs around Trunks' waist, pulling him closer to him, grinding his semi erection against his. He moaned against Trunks' mouth and turned his head on a side, exposing his neck for the prince. Trunks bit him hungrily, making Goten groan seductively. He ran his hands through the prince's soft purple hair and tugged on it lightly.

Trunks rolled up Goten's undershirt over his chest. He grinned against Goten's skin as he felt how fast his heart was beating. His kisses trailed down to his left pectoral, where he licked and bit his nipple.

"Ah!" Goten reacted and arched his back. He supported his weight on his hands and pushed his chest forward. His tail unwrapped itself from around his waist and began wagging nervously.

Trunks looked up at him. His eyes were fluttering as waves of heat travelled throughout his body. His abdomen moved up and down convulsively. Goten opened his eyes halfway and looked down at him. Trunks slid his tongue down his sternum, over his abdomen and stopped at the navel. He maintained permanent eye contact with Goten this entire time.

Goten bit his lower lip and instinctively bucked his hips...hoping that Trunks' mouth would move lower. But the prince straightened his back and pulled on the back of his own shirt, taking it off and tossing that one aside too.

Goten reached out his hand and touched the prince's chest. His hand rubbed up and down and then gently slid down his well sculpted abdomen muscles. His fingers tugged slightly at the elastic of his pants. He looked up at the prince. His cheeks were burning and his eyes had once again changed their color. They did that whenever he was excited...very excited, from what Goten saw through the material of his pants. He sketched a smile. His fingers very slightly ran over the bulge.

Trunks parted his lips to breathe, as the sudden rush of excitement overcame him. He looked at Goten's face and smirked. "Now, haven't you become a little more sexual..."

Before Goten could come up with a reply to that, the prince planted another kiss on his lips while his hands cupped his ass. His fingers then slid under the material of the pants.

"Nah...!" Goten groaned and raised his ass a little, so that the prince could pull his pants down. Their lips parted and Trunks' eyes moved down. Goten felt his entire face burning. He was so exposed...and he just knew that the prince was judging him in that moment. He closed his eyes and frowned. Damn it...again this will be awkward as hell. And...

"...why's it always in the most uncomfortable positions?" he muttered, unaware that he said that out loud. Trunks' hands suddenly disappeared from his body. His eyes snapped open. He gaped at the prince.

"Uncomfortable, huh? Fine then, if you don't want to sit on it..." Trunks said with a weird smirk on his face. He raised Goten up and took him off the nightstand. Before the low-class knew what happened, he was spun around and pushed forward against the nightstand. He looked over his shoulder, but the prince pushed his face away a bit too harshly. Goten gripped the sides on the furniture. His heart began pounding in his ears.

Trunks drug his knee between his legs to make him part them even further. Goten panted, not knowing what to expect...or more exactly, _when_ to expect it.

"Control your tail, will you?" Trunks grunted as he grabbed Goten's tail because it was wagging around his nose. Goten's knees gave in for a moment, but then the prince let go and he regained his stability.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and on his upper lip. The pressure began building up in his lower abdomen. And they didn't even begin...

Trunks pulled down on his own pants and then grabbed Goten's hips. He pulled him against him suddenly. Goten squealed in fear more than anything. He quickly turned his head over his shoulder and saw Trunks grinning.

"What the...?"

"What's the matter? Was that fear in your voice?" Trunks teased. He didn't go in. He just teased against Goten.

Goten muffled a curse and bowed his head. The hairs on his arms stood on end as he could feel Trunks' erection rubbing against him. Why won't he just do it? His eyes snapped open when he felt the prince's hands roaming up to his torso. He pinched his nipples. Goten squirmed under his touch. He couldn't believe how responsive his body was to someone else's touch.

"Gaaah...," he moaned feeling his own erection throbbing from the pressure. "Your Highness...pl- "

"Say my name!" Trunks whispered in his ear. He wiggled his hips, taunting him. The truth was, he was literally aching to start too, but he just had to get Goten in the mood too. Not like the last time...when he was pretty sure he forced himself on the low-class. It kind of pissed him off afterwards that the low-class just stood there like a victim and didn't react or say something if he wasn't alright with it...

He kissed Goten's shoulder, while his hands slowly moved down on the low-class' body. Goten gasped and arched his back when Trunk's hands cupped his erection and began stroking.

"Ah...aah! Please...ah!" Goten panted and bowing his head further. His body was overwhelmed. He thrust onto the prince's hand, but on the other hand, he felt the need to buck against Trunks' hips behind him. He moaned and supported his upper body on his elbows now. "Do it...!"

Trunks straightened his back and grabbed Goten's tail, before he pushed himself in a little. This time he guessed he had to let Goten adjust to him a little...not like the previous time.

Goten screamed, but then quickly bit his lip. Trunks squeezed his tail again as he went in further. It wasn't that bad this time...It was difficult for him to stand up properly, but the waves and waves of pleasure mingled with pain traveled down his body at great speed. He could hear and feel his heart beating in his ears. His throat was dry, as his breaths got stuck in a knot.

Trunks slid out slowly and then went back in. Goten gritted his teeth and tried hard to remember how to breath normally. He felt a bit embarrassed that from time to time he let out some soft moans. It was weird for him to hear himself react like that...

"Don't hold back, Goten," Trunks whispered and his hand roamed up the low-class' well sculpted back. His hips thrust forward and back easily, although by the pressure that was building in his lower abdomen, he should've gone faster. He grunted as he tried to maintain a steady pace...not to hurt Goten this time.

Goten decided that it was better not to focus on the pain anymore. He turned his head over his shoulder and then felt the prince's hand run through his hair and pulling on it a little. He bent forward and licked Goten's lips. Goten growled and caught the prince's bottom lip between his teeth. That made Trunks lose his mind.

He pushed Goten back down, held him in position with a hand on his back, while his hips thrust faster. Light moans escaped his parted lips, which were simultaneously echoed by Goten's .

"Ah, fuck...aah...ff " Trunks moaned loudly as he went faster. He couldn't stop anymore. He was close. He dug his fingernails in Goten's hips, making him yelp. A little more...a little more! "Fuck! Aah..."

His hips jerked convulsively. Goten panted, his arms and knees shaking. The prince thrust one more time. He groaned. Trunks wrapped his arms around his torso and buried his nose in his neck.

Goten swallowed with difficulty. He smiled as he felt the prince's hot breath against his sensitive skin. He ran his hand through his soft hair. But the prince raised his head and frowned at him.

"Turn around, Goten." He demanded. Goten obeyed, not without wondering what he was up to now. Will they go again? That soon?

"I don't think -"

"Let me do something..." Trunks said and kissed his lips. Goten replied hungrily and cupped his face. Trunks lifted him on the nightstand again. Goten broke the kiss and looked at him curiously. He really hoped the prince would not try something funky on him...not now, when he was in a really vulnerable state.

Surprisingly, the prince dropped to his knees in front of him. Goten's eyes widened in amazement.

"Your H-"

"Shut up." Trunks grinned and grabbed Goten's oozing erection. He gave it a stroke or two and watched Goten's reaction. The low-class was very excited only by having the prince on his knees in front of him...he knew that whatever else he might do would definitely make him go over the edge.

Trunks pulled his hair over his ear and opened his mouth to take Goten in. No, he hadn't done this before, but in the heat of the moment, he simply felt like trying it...he had to imagine how he would have like it and try it out on Goten.

"Aaah, fuuck!" Goten groaned, more in surprise. His hips jerked deeper into Trunks' mouth. He couldn't control himself...prince or not, he was the one who wanted to do this to him, so he had to comply now! He could feel his tongue move slowly from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip and then his lips enclosing around it. Goten let his head fall back and supported his weight in his hands. He had never received a blowjob before...but it was amazing!

Trunks' head began bobbing up and down. Goten gripped him by the hair on the top of his head . The prince groaned against his skin and looked up at him. Goten's half-lidded eyes watched him. His dark midnight blue eyes were driving him crazy.

The pressure was building. A fiery ball of heat built up in his stomach. He won't last long... He gritted his teeth and guided Trunk's head faster on him. He had no idea he had so much_ initiative_ for things like this.

"Ugh...aah...Aah! Ah, fuck...I'm...fuck-fuck-fuck..._Trunks_, I'm...!" Goten tried to say and put his hand on Trunks' forehead and pushed him slightly off him. The prince got up to his feet and pressed his forehead against Goten's. His hand continued to stroke him shortly until Goten's hips jerked convulsively. He seemed to let out a silent cry and then panted loudly as he tried to regain his breath.

Trunks leaned his head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. He smirked. "You really need to take care of this thing yourself next time we- "

"Next time?!" Goten snapped, although he smiled too. "What am I, your sex toy?"

"You're my sex-buddy...you love this too, don't be a hypocrite!" Trunks teased and bit his neck slightly. Goten made a content sound. But then his eyes snapped open.

"We should really get going. It's getting really dark and-"

"Don't worry, I'll take you home to daddy if you're afraid of the dark..." Trunks said, but Goten slapped his shoulder.

"That's not what I meant! Now, get off me!"

Trunks straightened his back and pulled up his pants. Goten rolled down his undershirt and bent to pull up his pants too.

"Ah, we should've used the bed...like normal people...!" he heard the prince comment.

"Psch, we're not normal people..."Goten muttered and began looking for his armor.

18-19.05.2013


End file.
